Blood Trails
by greeneyes84
Summary: Bodies are piling up in Chicago all drained of blood. Chicago PD, the FBI and the BAU are baffled. One lone ME is hell bent on solving this crime. With the help of an elite investigation team they will they be able to? But following the blood trail could prove more dangerous than he thought. Will he be able to keep his feelings in check about his new partner? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I had no plans to start a new fic until Well I'll be Damned was finished but this one would not let up. I only have this one chapter done so far since I want to finish WIBD first so I can concentrate on this one so there is no update schedule not that I had ever had one.**

**Okay so this one is a little different and will be a lot darker. There is some technical jargon in there and I'm not expert, most of my stuff I got from shows like Criminal minds and CSI. If I have something wrote wrong or you know it's wrong then let me know. I have great pre reader that will be helping me with the medical stuff so my apologies if shit doesn't sound right. I'm still getting into it.**

**Again SM owns the characters not me. This story will be very different and OOC so without further ado I give you Blood Trails. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-**

The phone was ringing, why was the phone ringing? I just went to bed. I rolled over and saw it was after three in the morning. Okay so I had been asleep for a while, sure as hell didn't feel like it as I groaned and picked up the cordless.

"Masen" I said, my voice still thick with sleep and the person on the other end told me what they had to

"Okay, yes I got it, be there in 30" I finished and hung up the phone

I sighed wearily and got ready to leave my apartment. I turned on the Keurig while I got dressed and put some coffee in a travel mug. I was definitely going to need it. I grabbed my keys, jacket and cane and locked up.

I live in Chicago and even it was going for four am, there was still a fair bit of traffic but I knew all the shortcuts having grown up here and managed to make it to my destination in just under twenty minutes.

"Masen" I heard someone yell as I made my way to the scene, my left leg dragging slightly behind me and feeling rather sore. Thank god I had my cane.

"Mike, watcha got for me?" I asked as we shook hands and walked toward the taped off area. Mike and I grew up together, he was a detective with the Chicago PD and I was they're medical examiner. I had wanted to be a detective as well but my bum leg screwed that up.

"Wish to hell I knew Ed" he sighed

"Just tell me it's not what I think it is" he said while he lit up a cigarette and I coughed as the acrid smell hit my nostrils

"That shit will kill ya, ya know" I shoved him a bit pointing to the cancer stick between his lips and I chuckled when he flipped me off

"Fuck you Masen. I'd rather this kill me than that" he scoffed as he pointed to the body and I saw my assistant Ben Cheney was already at the scene

The crime scene was located in an alley between the buildings that made up the factory and lying face down was a body. I walked closer and nodded to Ben as I got down next to the body.

"Jason O'Connell, 45 years of age. He was the night time security guard and when he didn't come home yesterday his wife got worried. She said she called his boss and they said that everything was fine at his last check in which was about an hour before his shift ended which was around seven am yesterday morning. When he still didn't come home she called his boss again. The guard on duty found his body here about an hour ago" Mike explained as I took the victim's body temp and checked the body over in the position he was in

"CSI team been here yet?" I asked

"Nah, should be shortly though, they said one team was investigating a drive by on the Westside" he explained

"That's unusual" Ben commented and I nodded in agreement

"Any word on what caused it?" I asked while I took a liver temperature and Ben took the vic's fingerprints. It was usually the CSI team that did it but we sometimes shared the work

"I don't give a rat's ass who did it. More than likely some drug deal gone wrong. Just tell me this isn't like the others" he huffed

officer make his way towards us and I heard him tell Mike that the CSI team was here

I told the team the specifics and then I watched as they moved the body around. Suddenly the sky opened up and it started to pour. I knew what that would mean; the body would need to be wrapped up and brought to the lab to investigate before the rain washed all evidence away.

"Well fuck" I heard Mike curse

"Come on guys wrap it up quick we gotta get the body outta here. Lisa, Jack, get all the pics you can and Johnny I want you to follow Masen back to his office to collect any evidence still on the body" I heard Leslie who was the CSI team's leader bark

Johnny nodded to me and Ben and I helped him load the body into the van.

"Ben, you and Johnny take the body back and get it set up, I'll meet ya there" I told him and both guys nodded and got in the van and I watched as they drove off

"Letting the rookie do the work there Eddie" Tyler scoffed

He was Mike's partner and it was no lie that we didn't like each other as Mike and I had been friends since we were kids and even attended the academy together and Mike often came to me for advice about a case. Tyler hated it and would rib me every chance he got. Before I could tell him to shove it up his ass Mike beat me to it yelling

"Tyler, how about you be a real detective and go see the vic's wife. Let her know we found her husband and we'll need her soon to identify the body. Say a couple of hours Ed?" he asked and I smirked at Tyler watching him huff and walk away. I told Mike that yeah I should be done in a couple of hours and that I just needed to make a quick stop before going to the lab.

"Leg pain again?" he asked softly knowing that I hated anyone to know when it was bothering me

"Yeah, doc said the nerves are inflamed and will cause pain from time to time" I explained while absently rubbing my thigh

"Well we have been flat out the last several weeks, maybe you need a break" he offered and I gave him a hard glare

"Mike, you know that neither one of us can walk away from this" I told him

"Yeah I know, just promise me that when this is done you will take some time off" he asked

"This body may not be like the others at all but yeah I will if you promise to take some time off too" I offered knowing that he wouldn't make the promise, he loved his job and he would never take time off unless he was forced too

"Yeah whatever. Go get what ya need and then get to work Eddie" he said flipping me off

"Later Mikey" I chuckled knowing the reaction I'd get and I wasn't disappointed as he growled and yelled

"Don't call me Mikey! You know how much I hate that"

"Yeah just about as much as I hate being called Eddie" I laughed as I got into my car and made my way to the pharmacy

After getting my prescription I popped a couple of pills, swallowing them with a mouthful of coffee and I prayed that the stronger dose the doctor gave me would help. I hated taking meds but the nerve pain in my leg could sometimes render me immobile and I needed to be able to move right now.

I drove to my lab which was located in an old colonial style building that had once belonged to a wealthy cotton farmer way back when and he moved his family here when the civil war broke out. The man had lost his fortune during the stock market crash back in the 30's and the house remained unused until the city decided to renovate it and move some of the overstuffed city offices to this building. City records were now held in the dome located on the roof and a reception area was located as soon as you walked in. My office and lab was in the basement and I often referred to it as something out of a horror movie but I loved it and it was quiet or it had been three months ago.

I made my way in and found Ben was the only one there. The body was stripped down with a sheet covering his torso waiting for me.

"Hey Ben, Johnny finished did he?" I asked knowing the answer but I had to make sure

"Yeah about 15 minutes ago. I did an initial check and took some hair and nail samples" Ben told me

"Got a blood sample sent to tox?" I asked and he nodded

"Have you checked over the body?" I continued and hoped that Ben could tell me that this wasn't like the other bodies

"I checked but didn't see anything boss but well you may want to take a look at this" he said as he motioned me closer

I watched as he took a scalpel and cut a line down the vein of his chest where the Y incision would be as to not mutilate the body and I sighed. No blood came out, which wasn't entirely odd for someone who had been dead for over 12 hours but I could see that there was no blood surrounding the tissue of the incision.

"Damn, please tell me there aren't any marks on the body" I sighed

"I couldn't see any so far but I'm still checking" Ben said and I nodded

I kept working and wasn't surprised when Mike walked into my office 2 hours later.

"Yo Ed, Jason's wife is here to identify the body what can ya tell me?" he asked and I looked at him shaking my head knowing that he would understand

"Nooooo" he said a little angry

"Yeah Mike, I'm sorry but it's the same as the others. His body is completely drained of blood, there's no finger prints on the body and well look here" I said beckoning him closer as I rolled the body to it side and lifted his hair a little to expose the gash in his neck. It was higher than the other bodies but you could clearly see the bite marks that ripped the flesh wide open and this time there was two puncture marks in the vic's wrist.

"Fuck me. What the hell do we have here Ed?" Mike spat

"I have no idea. This is the sixth one in three months, I think it's time to call in the Feds and the BAU before more bodies start to pile up" I said as we both walked to my office and looked at the picture surrounding my walls of the other five victims and I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at the brutal images on my wall and I was hoping that we found the cocksucker before he struck again.

"**Crouches in the corner biting my nails". Okay so what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Thanks for reading. Oh and recommendations, Drotuno has a new one out called Masen Manor, you need to read this. Only 1 chapter so far and it's awesome. Look it up!**

**See ya next time**

**Greeneyes84**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm Wow! I can't thank you guys enough! I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people who favorited this and are following it already.**

**I wanna thank my new Beta Tammy, you rock as well as my pre-readers, you ladies rock. Thanks again.**

**So just fyi, I'm no expert on medical stuff or what actually occurs during an investigation. I didn't want to get too technical so a lot of the lingo is things I picked up from CSI and Criminal Minds. If you want accuracy I suggest not reading this, it more than likely won't be but I'm gonna try my best.**

**Again I don't own these characters, SM does but mine will not be cannon. So here's chapter 2, see ya at the bottom! **

**Oh and this is rated M for sexual content and language. If you're under 18 don't read it.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Edward, sweetheart, put your seatbelt on," my mother scolded, and I rolled my eyes. _

_We were heading out of town to the family cabin for a weekend, and I really wanted to be back home, playing soccer with Mike and the guys_

"_Yes, Mom," I pouted, hating the way the fabric felt against my neck but buckled it quickly as my father shot me a hard look; it wasn't wise to piss off Edward Masen Senior._

_We had just driven on the highway when I heard the screeching of tires, only to see a huge pickup truck barreling our way. There were shouts, screams, and the feeling of being thrown only to bring up solid. I felt the sickening crunch of my leg being crushed against the door and the seat, and then the last thing I saw before my vision went black was the bloody face of my mom as she reached for me._

I woke with a start and panted as I looked frantically around me. I then sighed in relief as I saw it was my room. The first time I had that nightmare was fifteen years ago, and I woke up in a hospital room covered in wires and a cast on my leg with a doctor telling me that both my parents were dead.

I groaned as I looked at the clock. It was shortly after two in the afternoon. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but I told Mike I would be over to his office around five in case the feds had any questions. The FBI and the BAU aka the Behavioral Analysis Unit was supposed to arrive around four, and Mike wanted me to meet them, since I was really good at reading people.

I hadn't gotten back home until well after nine this morning, collapsing in bed and still in the clothes I left in.

My leg was killing me. So after popping a couple of painkillers, I took a nice, long, hot shower, hoping that the hot water and steam would relax my muscles and clear the fog from my head. All I could see was that accident and my mother's bloody face.

It had been a terrible accident, and even fifteen years later, I don't remember everything, and no one ever found out how it happened. The driver of the other vehicle had been sober, and all he said was that something just hit his truck from the side and he lost control. Nothing was ever proven differently, and no one saw anything. So the matter was settled out of court as a freak accident.

It was the accident that led me to work with law enforcement. Mike and I had wanted to be police officers since we were kids, and we were training for the academy when the accident happened. The nerve damage in my leg wouldn't allow me to finish the training, but I was front row centre as Mike graduated from the Academy, and again, when he made detective just a few years later.

I decided that I could still help and became a Medical examiner. With Mike's detective skills and my medical knowledge, we were a deadly team. But this new series of killings had left us both confused and more than a little frustrated.

I made my way toward the kitchen in need of coffee, more than a few donuts, and stale muffins in the cop shop break room that Mike had brought to my office. I made a cup of coffee and saw that there was messages on my machine, so I picked up the mail and went through that while the messages played through.

"Hi, Eddie, it's Jessica. I'll be in town next week, and I would love to get together for a coffee or dinner, maybe see what's up. Call me," came that sickly sweet voice that made me shiver.

"Not with my worst enemy's dick," I thought.

Damn, Mike, he wanted to do tequila shots, and in my drunken state, I joined Jessica in her hotel room. I remember waking up with a massive hangover and my hand on the hardest tits known to man. I have no idea what we did, but as I tried to sneak out, Jessica caught me and wouldn't let me leave until she got my number. I deleted the message and waited for the next one to play.

"Hey, big boy, it's Tanya. Give me a call sometime," purred the voice, and I cursed. Fucking Tanya! She broke my heart when I found out she only wanted my money ,and I left her ass in the dirt. But she still called every six months, hoping to get me back. Not fucking likely, and I hit the delete button hard and sighed as the last message played.

"Hey, Edward, it's Lauren, the temp from the police station. We met a few weeks ago. I hope you don't mind, but I got your number from the police files, and I hope you like the present I got you." Who the fuck was Lauren and what present?

I ran to my mailbox outside and brought the little box back in while the message played on. She was talking about my eyes and how she thought I was so gorgeous and something about being meant to be. I spat out my coffee as I opened the box to find a pair of black lacy underwear, and by the smell, they were used. Gross! I threw the box and all in the trash and deleted the message. I needed to change my number and maybe my address, because clearly, this girl had stalker issues. I made a mental note to talk to Mike.

I spent the rest of the afternoon going over the files again and eating the shortbread cookies that Mrs. Cope, my neighbour, made for me. She was a sweet old lady who knew my parents and acted like my grandmother, and she lived just next door. She would make sure my place was clean when I wasn't home and that I always ate well. Since I had a terrible sweet tooth, that also included her fuckawesome cookies.

Just as I was leaving my house, my phone buzzed with a text message. _"Feds wanted to visit the crime scene. I sent Tyler to meet them, so they won't be here until 6 or so" _

"_**No prob! I need to talk to ya anyways, so I'll pick up some pizza and come on in" **_I texted back.

"_Gino's?" _ came his reply.

"_**Where the fuck else am I gonna get pizza dumbass." **_ Gino's was the best, and we only ever ordered from there. I knew once I called the order in that it would be done by the time I got there.

Mike didn't text me back. He just sent me a picture of his ass with his middle finger in between his ass cheeks, and I nearly threw up.

"_Aww, dude, don't show me your first love." _ I chuckled as I sent it. He was going to flip.

I wasn't disappointed when my phone buzzed with his reply. _**"Fuck you, Masen! Just get here with that damn pizza. You know what I want?**_

"_Duh, we've ordered the same shit every time for the past twelve years," I responded and was once again awarded with a picture of him flipping me off. I just laughed as I pocketed my phone and left to go to the police station._

"Tanya called you? What the fuck, man! Can't that skank get a clue?" Mike scoffed. He hated Tanya for what she did and in no uncertain terms told her what he thought of her as he threw her ass in jail when we caught her in my house. She broke in and stripped off while lying on my bed naked. She hadn't expected me to come home with someone, and I nearly pissed myself laughing when he arrested her ass for breaking and entering and indecent exposure.

"Apparently not! Oh, by the way, that temp you had a few weeks ago got my number from the files and left me a message and a pair of her panties at my house," I told him and waited for his reaction

"Get the fuck out!" he yelled with a mouthful of pizza, and I wiped off my face as a piece of sausage hit my cheek.

"Mike, you ass, chew your goddamn food, you animal. I know for a fact your mother raised you better than that," I scolded.

"Fuck you, Masen. Now go on," he urged.

"Not much to tell. I heard the message, and when I saw what was in the box, I threw the things away. I'm gonna change my number. If it wouldn't break Mrs. Cope's heart, I'd move too," I sighed. "Just keep her away from me if she comes back here. I really don't want to have to get a restraining order against one of your workers."

"Was that the pretty blonde one?" Mike asked.

"How the fuck should I know? I never speak to anyone but you, that fucker Tyler, and Chief Banner," I stated.

"Whatever. I'll take care of it, no worries. The Chief would spaz if you had to take out a restraining order. Oh, damn, come on. We gotta clean this up and get ready. The Feds and that will be here in a few minutes," Mike stated, and I nodded as we packed up the leftover pizza which I told him to bring home to Claire, his somewhat girlfriend. She was a friend and currently living with him while her apartment was fumigated. That was a year ago, and she hasn't moved out. Mike says they're just friends, but I highly doubted it, especially when he would come to work with these cheesy ass grins plastered on his face. I'd poke fun and ask, "How was she?" He would flip me off and smile and then clear his throat and change the subject. Yeah, they were "Friends" HA!

We were all gathered around as the chief talked about the case and any leads they had, which were none. Then I watched as the behavioural analysis unit repeated it all again and gave us a preliminary profile based on the crime scene, but they made it clear that it was very preliminary, and that they would get back to us when they had more info.

Three weeks went by, and we were dealing with eight more bodies. The FBI, with the help of the BAU, thought maybe we were dealing with a schizophrenic who was obsessed with blood. I remembered from some classes that I took that it was called Renfield syndrome, but I didn't remember much else.

There were a few leads. One was a patient that had escaped from the local mental hospital who exhibited the symptoms of Renfield syndrome and had been diagnosed with schizophrenia. But she kept taking her medication, and the FBI didn't find any evidence proving otherwise.

Then they decided to try a different angle and that maybe the unsub or unknown subject was into satanic worship when several of the victims had been found plastered to a wall upside down with their arms to the side. It appeared to be an inverted cross, but I thought it was bullshit. After three weeks, I could see that everyone was getting frustrated.

"What's going on?" I asked Mike as we gathered around yet again.

"Don't know. New profile maybe," Mike shrugged.

"Oh, for fuck sakes! How many goddamn profiles will they make before we catch this fucker?" I huffed, and Mike raised an eyebrow at me. It was highly unusual for me to lose my cool, but three weeks of strangers tramping through my office, more bodies than should have been normal, terrible coffee, and very little sleep made Eddie a cranky boy.

"Yo, listen up," Chief Banner yelled, getting our attention.

"The FBI and the BAU have something to say, so pay attention, kay?" he said and left the floor to the feds.

"Thank you, Chief. As most of you know, it's been three weeks, and we haven't had any luck finding the unsub. This is highly unusual, and while we do intend to keep looking, we have asked for some outside help. Your government has brought in an elite team of investigators who have tremendous success in apprehending international terrorists. They specialize in the more unusual cases, as I'm sure you can all agree that this is definitely unusual," the leader of the BAU stated. Then I watched bug eyed as six of the most beautiful people came through the door. I mean, I wasn't gay, not that there is anything wrong with that, but there were three men in the group who were stunning. But the women, my God, how the hell would we be able to work around 'em?

"Officers, this is C core. They are here to help, so please answer any questions they may have and maybe we can stop this fucker before he kills again," the chief stated. There were murmurs of agreement while most stared slack jawed at the group in front of us.

The leader of the group appeared to be a man of maybe thirty-five years of age. He was about my height with blonde hair and a kind face. He spoke softly but with authority, and I could tell the rest of the group with him respected him and headed his every word. Behind the man who introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen was a stunning woman. She was about average height and appeared to be around his age. Now I was no genius when it came to describing things. If something looked green then it was green, not sage or emerald or any of that shit, but this woman had caramel colored hair with hints of gold ,and she kind of reminded me of my mom which caused my heart to ache just a little. She stepped closer to the leader, and I was certain they were together as well as the rest of the group.

Standing at the back was a huge man. Damn! The guy could have given the Hulk a run for his money. He had dark brown hair and a friendly smile. Next to him stood a stunning blonde. She was tall, had legs that went on for days, and a rack you could bounce tennis balls off of, but her face was cold and she screamed "Fuck off". Bitch queen was someone I would be staying away from.

Next to them was another, what appeared to be, couple. Again, another blonde, but this time it was guy. He was tall, lean, and his face was puckered like he sucked on a lemon, but I could see his eyes travel over the crowd that was present. He looked dangerous, but the little one next to him was anything but. I swear if Tinkerbelle was real and had black hair, this little girl was it. I had to shake my head against thoughts of fairy wings and pixie dust. Good god was she tiny, and my eyes bugged out as she looked directly at me with a knowing look, her smile wide and kinda scary. Her partner or whatever lanky blonde was, got her attention, but I watched as she nodded and then shot me a wink. What the Fuck? Was she hitting on me?

I was flattered. I mean she was beautiful, but she wasn't my type. Plus, she freaked me the fuck out. I don't think Mr. Lanky would appreciate me around his woman. I didn't know for sure if they were together, but it seemed like they were all coupled off.

"This is Esme. She's our liaison. You can go to her if you have any questions," the one named Carlisle said. Oh, right, I was supposed to be paying attention.

He introduced baby Hulk as Emmett and their weapons specialist while bitch queen was named Rosalie and an expert in car models and the team's lead for taking care of bombs. Why the fuck we would need that when the perp was some psycho killing people and draining them of their blood was beyond me. Mr. Lanky was an expert negotiator and technical expert named Jasper, and Tinkerbelle was the team's lead on linguistics, symbolism, and ancient rituals. Her name was Alice.

Again, I wondered why the fuck we needed all this. A weapons specialist and maybe a negotiator I could get, but how the hell would a bomb expert and a bloody linguistics expert gonna help catch a killer.

I heard Mike mutter, "This is bullshit," under his breath, and I agreed with him. But I saw baby hulk shoot us a dirty look. There was no way he heard that. My mind must have been playing tricks.

Old school names apparently, not that I was one to talk. I mean, who the fuck uses Edward nowadays? I hated my full name. Edward Anthony Masen made me sound like a goddamn lawyer, but my dad wanted to keep the name going. All first born sons were named Edward, so I tried not to grumble.

Carlisle went on to explain that he was the team leader, and the group's medical officer. But, apparently, there was one member of the group missing. Their lead expert in symbols and a highly regarded medical examiner was still at the scene. "Mr. Masen, I believe Ms. Cullen will be at your office later on, if that is okay with you?" Carlisle said to me, and I just nodded.

I was used to dealing with MEs from other states. I wasn't looking forward to someone else scrutinizing my work, but if it helped then I would suck it up.

The captain dismissed us, and I nodded to Mike as I left the station and headed to my office to make sure that my notes were in order and the place at least looked presentable. As I left, I saw Tinkerbelle staring at me, and then she winked again. Seriously? Like what the hell?

I was in my office, looking over all the notes from the case and the pictures that were taken of the victims. I sat there, willing for something to jump out at me, but it wasn't working. I was so wrapped up in thought that I fell out of my chair when I heard someone shout my name from out in the lab.

I picked myself off the floor, grabbed my cane, and made my way out of the office only to bang into a tray of medical tools as I took in the beauty at my door. Holy Shit! She was...I mean….damn! I had no words. She was not what I was expecting at all. I figured she would be older and looking more like a college professor, but she was standing there in a black suit. The jacket was unbuttoned revealing a white blouse with a few of the top buttons undone, showing off just a hint of cleavage. I was trying very hard to keep my eyes on her face. She was stunning with her gorgeous dark eyes, dark hair, red pouty lips, and what looked like soft skin. Good, God, who knew a woman in suit was so hot! I mean, I had seen women in pant suits before, but it was always a form fitting jacket, colored shirt, and a skirt or pants and jacket with some brightly colored shirt under it. But she was wearing the same sort of suit that I had in my closet, and by God, I would give them all to her as long as she wore it like the one she had on.

"Dr. Masen, Dr. Masen," she repeated, and I shook my head, forgetting that I had to speak.

"My apologies. You must be Ms. Cullen," I said as I shook her hand, and I gasped at the coolness of her skin.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Isabella Cullen, but please call me Bella. So, Doctor, I was wondering if you had some time to show me what you have so far?" she asked, and I nodded dumbly at the sound of her voice. It sounded like silk, if silk had a sound. It was low, husky, and I felt myself harden just by listening to her.

"Yes, Dr. Cull...I mean Bella, right this way," I said, motioning for her to go ahead of me while I tried to adjust myself and take a deep breath before joining her.

She was seriously trying to kill me. We had been going over the files on the murders as well as the notes I made on each of the victims, and she has removed her jacket some time ago and now the blouse was gone. I gulped as I watched it slide slowly down her arms as she gracefully draped it over her jacket that was currently on my chair. Underneath the blouse was a tank top, it was white, just like her blouse, and very thin. She has stated that she found it warm but there was no evidence of sweat on her brow, and her nipples were quite visible through her top. It took all I had to not throw her over my desk and have my way with her.

In just two short hours, this woman had me hooked. She was beyond beautiful. She was intelligent, gorgeous, sexy, brilliant, sexy, stubborn, oh, and did I mention sexy? She was also pissing me off. She would point out an error in my notes such as the time the body was found and the temperature of the body we had taken. I explained to her how the surrounding temperature might affect the victim, but she would counter point with the estimated time of death versus the fact the victim may have been running from the attacker and therefore raise the body temperature.

All of this went on while she was standing over me with her cleavage poking out. She wasn't wearing a bra, and it would take so little for me to dart my tongue out and taste her sweet skin. She needed to go soon before I lost all control.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight," I stated as I yawed, making it appear as if I was tired when I was anything but. I really wanted to go to bed, but only if she was there with me, preferably with her legs wrapped around me. She frustrated me beyond belief, but I wanted her in ways I couldn't describe. If I didn't get her out of my office soon, I was going to push her against the wall and take her, hard.

"Yes, you may be right. I should be getting back to my group, and you can fix up your notes. I suggest looking at the victims again and see what you missed," she stated as she threw on her blouse and jacket again. My eyes narrowed at the mention of me missing something.

"Yes, well, I'll be sure to do this, while you get some beauty sleep," I scoffed.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I will sleep much better once you find your mistakes, so we can figure out what the murderer is after," she said.

"There is no mistake," I huffed and felt my blood pressure heighten as my face flamed in ire.

"Well, you don't see it now, but trust me, it's there," she stated as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, bite me," I spat in anger and watched as she stood up completely straight with her back to me. It seemed as if she actually shivered. Then she turned around with a devilish smirk on her face. My breath caught at the feral look in her eyes which were darker than before.

"Mmm, are you offering, Dr. Masen?" she purred, and I stammered, trying to find something clever to say, but apparently, this woman had reduced me to a mute. "No? Pity. Something tells me you would be delicious," she purred again, and then she did the unthinkable. She walked across the room, and I couldn't tear my eyes from her swaying hips. She then pressed herself against me, so that we were chest to chest. I'm sure she could feel my heart hammering through my shirt. She then leaned in close and dragged her nose up my neck, only to follow the same path with her tongue. Then she gave a little nip on my ear, and I moaned loudly.

"Mmm, just as I thought. You are delicious," she said seductively.

"Goodnight, Dr. Masen. I'm looking forward to working with you," she purred once more and then left my office.

I waited to hear the door close. As soon as I heard the familiar click, I sank to the floor.

What the fuck was that? Better yet, what the fuck was I doing? I had to work with the woman, and I nearly jumped her in my office. Yes, she licked me, but still, I mean we had to work together. I didn't think that the Chief would be appreciate a sexual harassment suit on their hands, because I couldn't keep mine to myself.

I took a deep breath and then picked myself off the floor and sat to my desk to look over my notes again, like Bella suggested. Fifteen minutes later, I was smacking myself in the head. I just couldn't believe that I let her get to me. There's was nothing wrong with my notes, so she could just blow me. Of course, just the thought of her beautiful red lips anywhere near my cock was causing me to become uncomfortable again. I groaned and decided that was enough for tonight, so I left my office.

I couldn't sleep. My dreams were plagued with images of her. I kept dreaming about her face, her voice, the way her skin looked, and that damn lick she gave me in my office.

Of course, my dreams changed and were back in the office, only this time when she licked me, I grabbed her roughly and slammed her into the wall. She immediately grabbed my shirt, and her lips crashed roughly into mine as I hitched her leg around my waist and grinded my painful erection into her. In my dream, she moaned loudly as I tore her shirt open and ravaged her breasts with my tongue. Just as she started to get on her knees, I woke up panting and harder than hell. "What the fuck was that?" I asked myself in the dark room as I tried to calm my breathing down. But I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw Bella at the foot of my bed.

I reached for the lamp, but as light filled the room, there was no one there, no Bella, nothing, just the emptiness of my room. I sighed heavily and threw myself back to the mattress. She was driving me mad, and I only just met her today.

How the hell was I going to be able to work with this woman when I couldn't get my mind out of the gutter? Even in my dreams she was there. I was going to have to talk to her, tell her that what happened in my office was a mistake, and that I think it would best for the case if we just forgot that it happened. Yes, that would be the best thing to do!

With my decision in place, I decided to try and get some more sleep. But as I looked down at the tent in my boxers, I figured a cold shower would be better. I would get rid of my erection, cool down, and then talk to Bella, I mean Dr. Cullen, tomorrow.

But as I let the cold water freeze my skin, I thought back to the feel of her lips pressed against me. I was so fucked!

"**Hides behind a chair" Okay how was that for a second chapter? I loved writing the meeting. I was going to leave it at when she walked in but a pre-reader suggested something more intense so this is what I came up with so let me know what you thought.**

**I'm out, be back soon and thank again for reading!**

**Greeneyes84**


End file.
